KIBA HAS RABIES! everybody gasp!
by Aburame Megumi
Summary: Who knew that Inuzuka Kiba has had RABIES! everybody points fingers at Akamaru Well, and because kiba's not that smart, he kisses Hinata and gives HER rabies ...oO how that works, I don't know, So Neji H and Shino A. work to get rid of it!read


Kiba's Got Rabies!

Megumi: cries WhO KNEW?!

Hinata: It's ok...

Megumi: NO ITS NOT!!!!!

Neji: ...?

Megumi: clings to Neji to his utter disgust and surprise KIBAS GOT RABIES!!!

Neji: Its cuz he's too much like his freakin' dog! GET OFF ME NOW!!!!

Megumi: lets go sorry

Shino: Megumi-chan - you've got more emotional problems than...anyone else in this series...

Megumi: NOt as many as Gaara!  
Gaara: I take offense to that.

Megumi: Well, TOO BAD!  
Hinata: shivers

Shino: REmind us again that you do not own Naruto...

Megumi: WHY DO YOU MAKE ME DO THIS?!  
Neji: We like to see you in pain...

Megumi: YOURE ALL SUCH...MEANIES!!! Except for HINATA! hugs Hinata

Neji: That's becasue she's weak. It has been decided in fate that she would be weak because she has proven herself to be weak. It cannot be changed, for it is DESTINy-FATE-and such things can not be overrided. That is why Hinata Hyuuga is WEAK.

Shino: You like to ramble.

Neji: Shuttup 

Megumi: NO-YOU SHUDDUP-and stop being a MEANIE to your COUSIN!!!!

Neji: MEH.

Shino: YOU DONT OWN NARUTO REMEMBER!!

MEgumi: cries KIBBBBAAAAAA!!!!!!!

Hinata: pats on back tehre there...lets just get the story over with...

Ok-no one knows how it really started. Megumi blames everyone BUT kiba, but most stories blame Kiba. Well...he IS the one this whole story is based off of. So, I should probably shut up and start talking.

One day, Kiba walked along Konoha park. Hinata was off in the distance, staring at her beloved Naruto. It made Kiba sick. He loved Hinata, but she didn't notice. She loved Naruto, and He didn't notice. It was all one sick love web. EWW...love. Why was he in it again? Oh yah-because it involved Hinata.

He kicked an innocent pebble (that cried out OWWW!!!), Akamaru trailing behind faithfully. He looked into HInata's pearly eyes. He liked doing that. But never mind.

"Hey, Hinata!" he called out, tryng to sound carefree. She froze, surprised he found her in her secret hiding spot...in the same bush...as every day...How did he know???

"Kiba-kun..." she was a bit red, hoping Naruto wouldn't notice. But of course, he did.

"HINATA! KIBA!!! BELIEVE IT!!!" Naruto randomly jumped from the stool outside the ramen shop to join his friends. Kiba growled. Akamaru followed suit.

"..." Kiba glared, but Naruto was too dense to notice.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked Hinata.

"Well...um..." HInata did her trademark poking of fingers.

"..." Kiba still glared. Shino saw his team, and relucantly came beside them.

"What are you doing now, Kiba? About to rip Naruto in two?" Shino muttered, uninterested.

Kiba watched as Naruto led HInata away to the ramen stand. She was in utter esctacy. He growled again. Shino restrained him.

"If you really care about her, you'll be happy for her," Shino glared.

"But...Naruto's a jerk! Hinata deserves better!"

"...and you're bettter?" Shino looked at his friend.

"...I'm tired of it," Kiba muttered, pulling from Shino's grasp.

He stalked Naruot and hinata, until he bid her farewell (with a signature BELIEVEIT!) for the day. She nearly fainted when he kissed her on the cheek.

Kiba almost went insane. I mean, really. So as soon as Naruto was gone, He jumped out from behind a tree and kissed HInata. On the lips. Shino was magically near by, and he was so shocked, his glasses fell off. Too bad no one noticed to see his shiny brown blue eyes.

Kiba made this last...a very long...time. Hinata was practically twitching, thinking AIR! AIR!!!! Shino woke from traumatic shock, and tackled Kiba.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HINATA CHAN?!" Shino practically shouted, seeing Hinata's face turn bright blue as she gasped for air.

"JUST 'CUZ YOU WON'T KISS ANYONE BUGBOY DOESN'T MEAN THAT ITS WRONG FOR ME TO KISS HINATA!"

"...Did you even ask her to?" Shino glared. "YOu're always messing with Hinata. Stop. NOW."

Neji walked by, saw his cousin KOed, and her two teammates fighting. They were going to pay. PAY.

Hinata keeled over in the backround. No one noticed. Poor HInata. Neji beat Kiba and Shino unconscious (AWWW! POOR KIBA!!! SHINOOO NIIII KUN!!!!!! megumi runs up and hugs him and her bro then slaps neji on the cheek) and walked away, carrying Hinata home.

Hinata found herself somehow back in her bed. "Woah...that was...wi..wierd..." HInata stuttered. Neji walked by on cue.

"Neji-nii-san...what happened?" she asked.

"Two guys were fighting over you, and left you unconscious. Never hang out with them again. EVER." he glared, but deep down it was concern. He walked out.

Hinata sat there for a moment. "...ok then," so she walked to the sink to brush her teeth.

The marble shimmered off her delicate touch. She smiled to meet the mirror. She grabbed her tooth brush, closed the door, and-about to brush her teeth, she noticed something odd. Very odd. Hinata Hyuuga was foaming at the mouth.

HEr eyes grew wide. Very very wide. ????!!!!!!!! It was only a little bit, but----why was she foaming at the mouth?! She screamed. Neji, wondering what the heck was wrong now, ran to see HInata running down the hall in circles, shouting, "WHATS GOING ON?!?! DID AKAMARU KISS ME?!!!????!!"

Neji just stood there, watching Hinata go insane, somewhat enjoying it, then he remembered it was his duty to protect her. So he pinned her against a wall, looking rather annoyed as he asked, "What. Are. You. Doing NOW?"

Hinata stopped for a moment. "I HAVE NO IDEA!!!!!!" she screamed. Hanabi walked by lazily, looking at her sister.

"...Hinata? I knew you were wierd, but...and why's Neji pinning you to a wall????"

"..." Neji glared. "Your sister...has hit insanity. ITS THAT NARUTO PUNK!!!" he shouted, totally OOC.

Hinata blinked, "Does Naruto-kun have rabes?" she asked herself, "well...I love him anyway..."

"Whatever. As long as she doesn't give me...whatever it is, " Hanabi walked away.

"...Hinata, snap out of it," Neji glared, his pearly lavender eyes looking intensly concerned.

"What...happened?" Hinata asked again. "I remember..." her eyes grew intensely wide again.."Kiba...kissed me..."

Neji's eyes grew wide. "You let that Inuzuka punk touch you?!"

"It was...kind of sudden," Hinata twitched, flashing back to Kiba suddenly grabbing her after Naruto said goodbye. She would have never...even thought of it happening.

"It has to be him-the kid's like...half dog..." Neji mused, then flashed back to reality. "HE WILL PAY!!" he accidenly shook HInata by the shoulders. Her raven blue hair flipped back and forth at Neji's strong grasp.

"...NEJI!!!" she shouted. He stopped.

"...sorry,"

"...Do you think...Tenten could help? Or someone? ANYONE?" HInata asked nervously.

"..." Neji got red. "Ten...ten?"

"I don't know-but I can't see Naruto...when I have RABES!!!" Hinata moaned and fell to the floor.

Neji decided to find someone...ANYONE to get rid of this. This was a disgrace to the Hyuugan name. He decided the first order of business was to beat the crap out of Kiba.

Kiba and Shino were sparring.

"INUZUKA!" Neji shouted, running towards kiba.

"Oh-Hey Neji!" Kiba smiled and waved, then got hit with a forceful gentle fist attack, falling tot the ground.

"YOU GAVE HINATA RABES!!!!!" He shouted. Shino's eyes popped out of his head.

"NANIDESUKA?!" Shino replied.

"KIBA HAS RABES-AND HE KISSED HINATAsan-AND SHES FOAMING AT THE MOUTH!!!!! ITS A DISGRACE!!!!!!!" Neji shouted.

Shino practically fell over. "KIBA YOU IDIOT!!!!!!"

Kiba stood there for a moment. oO "What are you takling about, Neji? Have you finally lost it?"

Neji whacked him. Again. "You-hurt my cousing. YOU WILL PAY!" he did some snazzy byakugan move that I don't know by name.

Shino watched. Finally. "Well, what are we goign to do about it?"

"..." Neji didn't think past the point of promising eternal vengence.

"Arent there...vaccines or somethign for rabies?" Shino asked. Kiba whimpered in the backround.

"HINATAS NOT SOME ANIMAL!!!!" Neji shouted.

"But...what else can we do?" Shino asked, then he remembered. "My family has some...remedies for stuff like this...I think..." He fell asleep at all those family reunions where his grandmother blabbed on about birthing 10 children...EWWW...but then he woke up when she said something like.."Oh...when you're in the middle of nowhere, you learn how to treat things like RABIES!" becaues it was totally spontaneous, and Shino's like ?!

"..Let's test them on kiba." Neji offered.

"I've been waiting to see this day," Shino said with a sniker towards Inuzuka. Kiba whimpered and tried to run off, but Neji grabbed him by the collar, with an evil glint in his eyes.

So-plan one- Aburama-baa-san's secret recipe. Shino couldn't do it justice since...he can't cook for his life. But somehow, they managed to get this bubbling mass of DOOM, and threatened to force feed Kiba it. He whimpered, but they got it down his throat. A few fleas flew off his head. Well...solves one problem...sweat

Next, Shino grabbed some magical toothpaste! gleam from his medicine cabinet. Well, now, Kiba just looked like he had...worse rabies..

"I know!" Shino said at last, Neji eyeing him oddly. Ninja men don't outburst. Except Lee. And he doesn't count for a man...shrugs

"There's the family tradition of whacking people over the head withthe giant greeen onion stick!" he grabbed a ten foot long green onion. Neji's eyes popped out.

"YOU ARENT HITTING HINATACHAN WITH THAT!!!" he shouted at Aburame.

"No...I'm hitting Kiba withit..."

"oh.."

So Shino whacked Kiba upside the head (POOR KIBA KUN!!!!!) Still nothing. Now Kiba was KOed, sprawled on the floor. ...

"..."

"..."

"What do we try now, Shino-san?" Neji asked.

" ..."

"I HAVE NO IDEA!!!" Shino grabbed his head, about to go insane. "POOR HINATA CHAN!!!!!!"

"..." Neji was wondering if he should KO Shino too...

That's when they noticed Hinata chan walk by, with a paper bag over her head.

Kiba looks up, surprised. Shino and Neji frozen.

"Hi--Hinata-chan---" they both say at the same time.

"DONT LOOK AT ME!!!" Hinata chan cried out dramatically.

"We'll find a cure! WE WILL!!!" Neji shouted, almost resembling Rock Lee...oO

"I'VE GOT IT!!!!" Shino declared, all eyes on him. "Akamaru's got to have some sort of...medicine that cures rabies!"

"...Shino, you get shots for Rabies..."

"..."

"..."

"..and why didn't you suggest this earlier?"

"...I forgot..."

"..Some prodigy you are..."

Neji glares at Shino

So Neji and Shino grabbed hinata and kiba, dragging tehm to the...Vet's?!

A nice looking nurse told them to wait. It was an interesting sight. Akamaru followed, barking insanely at Kiba, who started shouting, "SHUUDDUPP, AKAMARU!!" Hinata still had the bag on her head, crying on Neji's shoulder. He was kinda creeped out, but he was the oVER PROTECTIVE COUSIN! sheen, so he tried to comfort her...as best as stoic neji could...

Shino just sat there...looking at the creepy posters that lined the walls. The only thing that could be heard was Akamaur's "WANNN!!!!"

The nurse cam eback, and welcomed them to an empty room. The foursome relucantly entered.

"SO-what's the problem with your dog?" The nurse asked..

"..." the foursome looked at each other. Akamaru still barked at Kiba angrily.

"You see...Kiba has rabies-" Shino pointed at his teammate. "And he kissed HInata-chan" growls vaguely "And so...now she had rabies..." Hinata cries in backround, Neji trying to comfort her...

The nurse stared oddly at them "So...what about the dog...?"

"He's just stupid," Neji kicked Akamaru, Kiba shouting at him, beginning to foam at the mouth. "?!"

...The nurse stood there... "so...do you just need rabies vaccines?"

"YES!" SHino and Neji shouted in unison.

So the nurse came back, shooting Hinata and Kiba with Rabies Vaccines...Instantly, Hinata was ok. She threw the paper bag off her head, looked in the mirror ,and smiled.

"You dont think...Naruto kun will,," she didnt' have to finish.

"He has no idea..." Neji reassured her, walking out.

"WAIT! Youre gonna make me pay the bill?!" Shino shouted after Neji, who silently walked out.

Kiba, however, seemed ok. He stopped foaming at hte mouth, but he was too Dog-like for it to be perfect.

"HInata-chan--" he said once they were alone.

Hinata turned, practicially cringing, praying he wouldn't try to kiss her again.

"I'm...sorry about all that," he looked embarrased.

Hinata smiled lightly, "It's alright, Kiba kun! You didn't know! But-" she looked at Akamaru, who was runnig into a wall, falling down, and running into the wall again. "I think you should watch Akamaru..." she laughed, and Kiba followed suit.

Shino came back, dragging Neji by the ear as he protested, "TENTEN's WAITING FOR ME!!!!!"

Shino rolled his eyes behind his glasses. Everyone had a freakin' date. It was so...pathetic. Now, he was stuck hanging out with Kiba...could there be a worse fate? Megumi chan comes up and hugs him. He stands corrected. There is worse

"Pay. She's your cousin." Neji reluctantly pulled out his credit card. OH well, at least this whole fiesco was over. The foursome (and an insane Akamaru) walked out, to bump into no other than...Naruto Uzimaki! Hinata fainted.

"HINATA CHAN!" Naruto freaked out and pulled her up. She woke up, blushing. "What are you doing at the vet's?"

OH SNAP.

END oO


End file.
